


At The Club

by iMattiebear



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMattiebear/pseuds/iMattiebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dave sees a girl crawl out from under Bro's turntables, he gets jealous and wants to do it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Club

This is exactly where you want to be. Right under your brother's turntables, waiting for his shift to start. Like you were a dog waiting for his master's return.

In your waiting, you thought of how you got here. About a month ago, you swear up and down that you saw some giggly girl crawl out from under Bro's turntables. At first you just gave him silent props, but then it started bothering you. Why? You haven't the foggiest. In fact, after that your head was so foggy and confusing. It didn't stop you from your fantasies or midnight jerks, though. Afterwards you always felt a little guilty. You should not be having those thoughts about your Bro! After a bit of research you figured out it wasn't a fluke either. It happened all the time actually. Which is kind of expected since you can't really recall Bro bringing a lot of people home.

It made you excited to think that you could be under those turntables. You had to have your turn at it. Bro was hot, anybody in any state of mind could see that. His broad shoulders and big hands that were calloused but gentle in the right situations. Like running down your sides toward the band of your bo--

The image was cut short as you saw Bro's legs settle in front of the tables. A pang of worry struck your gut. Like a metal tree in the middle of a field during a lightning storm got struck. What if he pushed you away? After all, you'd never really done a oral with a guy, chicks were always available and you'd never needed a guy. With a quick shake of the head you pushed the thought away. Instead you focused on peering up at your brother over the tops of your shades. From this angle you could see the angles of his jaw line and how his arms moved out easily to do what he did best. Play the turntables.

After a moment of admiring, that you would no doubt deny if questioned, you trailed your eyes down. Down the contours of his muscled chest and right to the thing you wanted most. His cock. Once you knew he as lost in the music, you scoot closer, kneeling a bit awkwardly in front of his crotch. How the flying fuck did those girls do this? This was the farthest thing from comfortable.

Before you could reach up to undo his pants, they were already undone. When the fuck did he move? You shake your head again, obviously he's expecting this so you can't back out now. You steeled your nerves and cracked your knuckles. With that you finally slipped a hand into his boxers.

"Shit, shit." You mumbled, your heart racing so loud it almost started to drown out the bass flowing at your brother's fingers. When you pulled him out it was flaccid, like he didn't care about you being under the table. You couldn't help but roll your eyes, though you wrapped your fingers around the base and started working him. For now you were just trying to get him hard. Once he was at half mast, you leaned forward to give it a testing lick. It tastes weird, kind of like salt and man. It was really warm too. You just licked the head, eyes on Bro's face. Now that you weren't completely under the table you knew he would look you over at the least. You wanted to know what he would do. Instead of backing away, he just continued working the records.

Usually he wouldn't act any different when he had girls under here, but you weren't just another girl so you figured he would do something special. When he didn't you just closed your mouth around the head, tongue swirling around the sensitive ridge. Your hand still worked the shaft while your mouth teased the tip, tongue pressing against the slit. The tiniest bit of precum on the tip, you wrinkled your nose a bit at the salty taste. Finally he was fully hard, now and then you'd feel it pulse or twitch in your hand. Your smirk was small, but proud. Your eyes slipped closed as you focused on taking more of his perfect cock in your mouth. About half way down, you started pulling back to the tip. Even though your heart beat was loud in your ears, you could clearly hear and feel the beat Bro was making. Quickly, and easily, you got into the rhythm. Your hand stroked to a beat while your head bobbed to another, the two working together were perfectly in sync.

After a few minutes of your calculated blowjob, a foot pressed against your crotch. The moan you gave around him threw the beat, but certainly didn't make things less enjoyable. In fact it earned you a small jerk of the hips into your mouth. You had been so focused, your own erection had been forgotten and neglected. You glanced down to see Bro barefoot and working his toes along your shaft. Soon they found the tip and curled around it, wiggling and massaging. You pulled off with a small moan, panting hot air on the head. You didn't get to enjoy the feeling for long before Bro pushed his hips forward again, impatient. Again you fell into sync with the beat, Bro was always with the beat so of course his foot work was too. Now eager, you sucked and pleased him as much as your inexperienced mouth could. Your other hand reached up to cup his balls through his jeans, rolling and rubbing as best you could with the restrictive fabric.

The two of you worked with the beat, and quickly your orgasm built. The heat pooling in your stomach was too much, so without much more than a long moan against Bro's cock, you came in your pants. You didn't need to see the smirk to know it was there. You couldn't believe you just jizzed in your pants. He wasn't even rubbing your butt! At least you could focus on him now. And so you did, taking as much of him as you could in your mouth. After a few minutes more, he surprised you by going ridged. He jerked his hips against you a few timed before you dropped your hands to his thighs and relaxed your jaw as much as you could. He took the hint and you felt a hand drop to your head, threading his fingers in your hair as he fucked your mouth the last few jerks it took for his climax. His hot semen slashed against the back of your throat and tongue in spurts. It was actually pretty gross but you swallowed it anyways. When he was done you felt him relax and pull away. Like that his hand was gone, he was tucked away and zipped up. As if nothing has happened he was back to his turntables.

Earlier you had thought about leaving after you were done. At first you were nervous about what he would do, but now you wanted to know. Who knows, maybe you guys could do this again. So you scooted back and sat there until his shift was done, shifting now and then as the cum in your jeans rubbed you in all the wrong ways. The music lulled you into a short nap before there was a foot poking you awake. You looked up and gave a quick nod of the head, a hello. He did one too, but it was more of a "c'mon, we're leaving" nod. So you crawled out and helped him with his stuff before going with him to the beat up truck you called a ride.

In the car, Bro reached over and took a fist full of your hair. He tugged hard enough to get your attention and make you look at him, but not enough to really hurt. Actually, it was kind of hot. Without a warning, he crashed your lips to his. The kiss was kind of rough and raw, but you could tell there was another emotion. When it was over you had barely started kissing back and now you were breathless.

"How long you been planning that?" He asked and started up the car.

"A couple weeks, saw some chick crawl out from under your tables." As he started to drive home, you propped an elbow on the window ledge and rested your head in your palm, watching out the window. ''Why? Did you like it?"

Bro didn't answer for a while, it made you think he didn't like it. At all. Maybe he was really disgusted! You guys were brothers after all. Just when you opened your mouth to say something, even though you had no idea what to say for once, he spoke. "When we get home we should take a shower. You're fucking disgusting." It took all you had not to grin like John does, but you heard that "we" thrown in there and knew he liked what happened in the club. Even though you felt gross from sitting on the club floor and cumming in your pants, you were excited. You looked back out the window, turning our mouth into your hand to let a small smile slide passed your defenses. What had been done on compulsiveness was starting to look promising.


End file.
